A Wonderfully Paradoxical Feudal Fairy Tale
by master-anime-archer
Summary: Kagome's always wondered who her ancestors of feudal Japan were and if she had met them in passing. This is the answer she never imagined. And who knows? It might have some rather desirable side effects.  Kagome-x-InuYasha    Elder Rin-x- Sesshomaru


**Okay well I know I should really update my other stories but believe me I'm working on it. I know where Ancient Exorcists is going to end up but I'm having some writers block on getting it there. I have one more comment. Thank you so much to all the people that have reviewed, favorited, and alerted my stories. If you have any ideas or requests for them please pm me or send a review in the story. This is a brief one-shot ideas that was bothering me and I couldn't help but post it. I have not really proof read this so there are probably mistakes and I'm sorry for that but anyway. I'll shut up now. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

A Wonderfully Paradoxical Feudal Fairytale

Once there was a young girl that lived in feudal Japan with her mother and father. She was a normal child and as such was expected to be married when she came of age and have many children. This however, is not what occurred. At age eleven she was killed and then miraculously life was granted to her once more by a powerful demon. This demon became her lord and filled the vacancy of male figures in her life. At the time he acted as her father and protector but as time wore on and she matured another feeling began to emerge. On her sixteenth birthday she was well considered a woman. In fact, many girls her age were at least married if they weren't already with children. She had been living in a human village so for the next year and a half she fended off suitors left and right. They claimed she had given them her heart but it would always be untrue, for her heart only could and would belong to her Lord and Master. She had not told them this of course and even though she refused many a proposal she was still hounded.

They only stopped when one day she was out by the forest collecting herbs when something caught her attention. A single glimpse of white preceded only by a rustling of leaves. "Sesshomaru-sama?" She ran towards him happily but stopped short a few feet away. Something was strange of her lord. When he saw her his eyes widened slightly. He held his clawed hand out threateningly, his eyes a dangerous crimson. "Do not come." The command was growled out and he shut his eyes tightly. She heeded his command while her mind worked furiously. After a minute the field of flowers blossoming in the spring air gave her the answer. It was springtime. He was in heat. She approached him, ignoring his warning growls she received. The moment she was in his reach he grabbed her arm in a bruising grip and pulled her close. She whispered in his ear, now mere centimeters from her lips. "Rin loves Lord Sesshomaru very much. She is not afraid and wishes to stay by him." Her words crumbled all the self-control he had left.

The result of that night came the next day. She went into town and packed the few things she would need, informed the village elder she would not be returning and promptly met her waiting Lord and now mate; all the while proudly showing the bright red bruised bight mark of fangs that marked her as his on her collar bone. She even dared to wave happily at a few of her would-be suitors she passed. But that was not all she dared to do. She had dared to love a demon. In the following months and years of her life with him she bore three hanyou pups. As time passed and they grew older they began families with mates of their own. None of them ever again courted a demon so the strength of the demon blood that still coursed through their veins began to weaken and disappear from the generations. By modern times the true heritage of the line of the mighty Inu demon was long forgotten.

It seemed it would remain so until one of the descendents of the modern era, a girl, traveled through time and tumbled through a well, carrying her to the past. During her adventures she had met many a demon, including the hanyou, InuYasha. It would be him she would ultimately fall in love with and mate with. Despite finding love on her journeys she'd done something she hadn't imagined. She had met her ancestors and not even known it. Because of the dormant demon blood within her, the very blood of her mate's half brother, when she had bonded with him it had awaked and strengthened. The result was something similar to a hanyou.

So this wonderfully paradoxical feudal fairytale comes full circle but not to an end, for time has no end.

**The End!**

**Comments? Reviews? Questions?**


End file.
